


Mess of Youthful Innocence

by shinykari (meinterrupted)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Canon Gay Character, Drunk Sex, Dust (Adventure Zone Arc), Dust (The Adventure Zone), Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon, TAZ - Dust, TAZ dust, TAZ: Dust, Unrequited Love, Vampires, Werewolves, Western, Woobie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari
Summary: Jeremiah and Dylan, a stolen bottle of whiskey, and the desert sky.





	Mess of Youthful Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "100 words of Ill-Advised Hand-Jobs" on fail_fandomanon. Dylan Mathis is the woobiest of woobies, and I can't not hurt him like this.
> 
> Title from Fall Out Boy's Saturday.

The whiskey burned in Dylan’s blood, his face flushed and his skin tingling pleasantly. Jeremiah was pressed up against his side, his cool flesh a brand against Dylan’s, as the two of them stared up at the massive expanse of desert sky. Jeremiah’s scent, a mix of dust and blood, filled his nose, and he allowed himself the luxury of reveling in it, too drunk to care how bad an idea it was.

Next to him, Jeremiah shifted, turning so his face was inches from Dylan’s. “Dee,” he murmured, breath whiskey-scented on Dylan’s cheek, “have you ever kissed anyone?” Dylan froze, terrified Jeremiah had sniffed out his secret, but he continued. “I haven’t, you know. Girls don’t look at me twice with you next to me, all tall and muscle-y and blond.” He laughed. “You’re too good-looking for my own good,” he said, giggling at his own joke.

Dylan swallowed and turned his own head, the tip of his nose brushing against Jeremiah’s. “You’re good looking, too,” he said, trying to keep his voice even. Good-looking didn’t describe Jeremiah, with his moon-pale skin, night-black hair, and the fine bone structure common to vampires; Dylan thought he was beautiful. But he couldn’t say that, not out loud. Jeremiah was his best friend, and everyone knew he’d had a crush on Ann since they were pups. He wasn’t for Dylan, not like that, no matter how many nights he’d bit back Jeremiah’s name in the darkness of his bedroom.

Jeremiah leaned in until their foreheads touched. He opened his mouth, and Dylan smelled the coppery tang of blood and saw a flash of fang. “Will you kiss me? I just wanna know what it’s like.” Before Dylan could answer, could explain that it wasn’t a good idea, that Jeremiah really didn’t want to kiss him and Dylan was okay with that, Jeremiah tilted his face and clumsily pressed his lips against Dylan’s.

The kiss was too wet and too rough to be truly good, but Dylan’s dick hardened so fast he felt dizzy—or maybe that was just the effect Jeremiah had on him. He kissed back, tentatively at first, but when Jeremiah didn’t pull away, laugh it off as a moment of madness, Dylan reached up and slid his fingers into Jeremiah’s silky hair, adjusting the angle until he could lick his way into Jeremiah’s mouth without worrying about their noses getting in the way.

He let Jeremiah take the lead, careful not to push too fast, aware that werewolf physiology meant he was starting to sober up, while Jeremiah was still more than a little buzzed. They kissed for what felt like hours, learning the taste and shape of one another, and soon Jeremiah whimpered Dylan’s name. “Shit, Dee, I’m gonna come in my pants.”

Dylan reached down to quickly undo the fly of first Jeremiah’s and then his own jeans, freeing their dicks to the cool night air. “Don’t do that,” he muttered, watching Jeremiah’s glassy eyes carefully as he wrapped one hand around both their pricks. Jeremiah’s eyes fluttered shut at the first stroke, and he bit his bottom lip, one fang digging into the flesh to keep from calling out. “Yeah,” Dylan said, voice hoarse with the feel of Jeremiah’s dick hot and hard against his own. “God, Jeremiah, you’re so—” Dylan would have felt embarrassed by how fast he came, if it weren’t for Jeremiah’s dick jerking and covering his hand in the seconds before Dylan’s did.

He slowly pumped their cocks as they softened, panting against Jeremiah’s spit-slick lips. “I love you,” Jeremiah mumbled, eyes falling shut. “You’re my best friend,” he added, slumping forward. “I’m glad you’re my best friend,” he said, just before letting out a small snore into Dylan’s neck.

Dylan felt like someone had reached inside his chest and cracked open his ribcage, exposing his broken, beating heart to the dry air of the desert. He let himself wallow in the pain for a long moment, until the come on his hand started to dry and get uncomfortable. Then he pushed his feelings to the side, locking them away with all the other stolen moments and memories of he and Jeremiah, and cleaned the two of them up before Jeremiah woke up.

It would be okay. Jeremiah was his best friend. It had to be okay.

If Dylan repeated that enough, maybe it would even be true.


End file.
